Goodbye Buddy
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: Mikey placed a single hand on the grave one last time as he had the year before and then disappeared, the wind carrying his whispered goodbye.


**Ghosties here again! I am kind of liking doing one-shots while I write on my ongoing story. I think I'll continue this for a bit. Just a fair warning now, this will be a sad story.**

**The Ninja Turtles belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.**

* * *

The lair was quiet. The sun had set over New York hours before, the turtles had been asleep for awhile as well. Except for one.

Blue eyes scanned peeked out of the darkness of the owner's room, checking to make sure all was still. Carefully the figure shut their door and crept down the hallway to the living room and to the entrance of the lair. Checking behind him once, the turtle snuck out without a sound.

Mikey let out a nearly silent breath of relief. He had practiced the routine multiple times over the past week to prepare for the sneak out on this day. He ran along the tunnels before finding a ladder to the surface. He pushed the manhole cover aside and slipped out, reminding himself to put it back with just as much care. He scaled a pipe to the rooftops and looked to the east. It was very faint but the beginnings of the sunrise were slowly making themselves known. _Best get this done and over with quick_, he thought to himself.

He ran across rooftop after rooftop until he could see the edges of Central Park. When he got close enough, he carefully scaled down the building and to the street level. Making sure no one would see him, he ran into the park and hid in the trees to finalize his secrecy. Satisfied no one had seen him, Mikey continued on.

He traveled through the trees as swiftly as he could, noting the ever brightening horizon. At last he arrived at the lake of Central Park. Checking once more to make sure no one saw him, he went straight for a certain tree, the one that marked the location of a certain grave.

Mikey dusted off the small stone marking the grave and sat beside it carefully. A lump worked its way into his throat. "Hey buddy," he said softly, "it's already been a year since I had to let you go... you believe that?" He slowly placed his hand on the stone and rubbed it with his thumb, "Sorry I don't get up here to see you more. You know if I had the choice of the matter I'd be here every night and day, spending all of my time with you... just like how it used to be." He wiped a stray tear from his eyes and then pulled out a small ribbon, untying the older looking one around the stone. "I uh... brought you a new ribbon since the old one was getting dirty..." His hands fell limp after the knot had been tied and the old ribbon had been wrapped around his nunchuck. He eyed the small grave carefully, "I can't even voice how much I miss you Klunk..."

He sniffed and sat back against the tree as he remember the day he had lost his beloved little cat.

_/Flashback/_

_Mikey paced outside of Donny's lab, sadness and fear written all over his face. Leo and Raph could only look on in worry. Today was the day Mikey would have to say goodbye._

_The smallest member of their family had gotten very ill recently and showed no signs of getting better. Then a couple of days ago Don had finally broke it to Mikey that Klunk wasn't going to get better and that the best thing they could do for him would be to put him down. They had never seen Mikey look so sad or lost. The past two days Mikey had refused to do anything but relish the last 48 hours he'd have with his best friend. The others had repectfully kept their distance, only checking on the two at certain points. When the third day had come, Donny had gently taken Klunk into his lab and told Mikey to wait outside while he prepared things._

_No one had wanted such a thing to happen but knew it was the best thing to do for the little cat. They had all grown fond of the sometims nuisance that scampered about the lair playfully but no one had grown closer than Mikey. The two had become best friends over the years, partners in both pranks and jokes._

_Raph and Leo knew that above all, this day was going to be hardest for their youngest brother._

_Finally Donny appeared at the door and told Mikey he could come in. Mikey never could have prepared himself for the sight he laid eyes on._

_Klunk was laying on a white towel, his breathing shallow and slow. The small cat swiveled its ears at the sound of someone else entering the room and managed to lift its head and look at the newcomer. Upon seeing his favorite turtle, Klunk let out a small meow._

_Mikey's eyes swelled with tears as he approached the cot and gathered the small feline, towel and all, into his arms. "Hey buddy," he said sorrowfully, voice breaking._

_Klunk let out another quiet meow._

_Mikey shook his head and began stroking the tabby's long orange hair, "Shh... it's o-okay Klunk... I'm here... I'm here..." As he continued petting the cat's hair, a purr slowly but surely made itself known. Tears streamed down Mikey's cheeks and he began taking in shaky breaths. "I love you too buddy..." he murmured kissing the cat's head._

_Donny took a deep breath and approached the two, needle in hand. He met Mikey's tear filled eyes for only a moment before positioning the needle and injecting it. "This one is to put him unconscious.." he quietly told the other. It worked quickly and in seconds Klunk seemingly fell asleep. Putting that needle down, his hand hovered over the other, the one that would end it._

_Mikey couldn't stop the soft sobs that escaped him as Klunk fell silent and went limp. "I-I'll miss you buddy.." he whimpered out, "I l-love you bud... go to s-sleep now... when you w-wake up it'll a-all be over..."_

_Donny took that as his queue and he slowly injected the second needle. In half a minute it was over. "Sleep peacefully little guy..." he said when he felt the cat's heart stop._

_Mikey broke down after Donny said those words. Heavy sobs wracked his body as he hugged the motionless body close to his plastron._

_Donny set the needle down and quickly exited the room, Mikey's sorrow becoming too much for him._

_Raph and Leo looked up when Don came out, on hand over his mouth, one at the back of his head. When he took a shuddery breath they knew he was crying. Leo stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder._

_Donatello turned around and fell into his eldest brother, crying heavily, "I d-didn't want t-to... I d-didn't want to h-hurt him..."_

_Leo could only nod as he gathered his crying brother into a hug, "I know Don... it's okay... cry it out."_

_Raph merely cupped his head in his hands, jaw tight and eyes glistening._

_They all eventually made their way into Donny's lab where Mikey was tearfully stroking Klunk's fur. "He looks like he's just a-asleep..." Mikey managed to say through his sobs._

_They all ventured to the surface where they met up with April and Casey who also said their goodbyes to the delightful little pet. They snuck into Central Park and buried him beneath a special tree. When the deed was done, and the sun began to rise, Mikey said a final goodbye and then vanished with his family into the quickly fading shadows._

_/End Flashback/_

Mikey stood and breathed out slowly, noting the brightening horizon. "I have to go for now Klunk... I'll come back as soon as I can..."

"Yes," a voice said behind him, "we'll all come back soon."

Mikey whipped around to find his brothers, Splinter, April and Casey smiling sadly at him. "You guys..." he said in a hushed voice, "you came to him too?"

April came forward and placed a daffodil on the grave, "Of course we did, we wouldn't forget to visit him today..."

The orange banded turtle smiled at them tearfully, "Thanks guys..."

Splinter walked forward and placed a paw on his son's arm, "Come Michelangelo, let us return home."

As they faded into the shadows Mikey placed a single hand on the grave one last time as he had the year before and then disappeared, the wind carrying his whispered goodbye.

* * *

**Told you it was sad... :/ Though I've not had to put down a pet yet, I do know the pain of losing one. I'M SORRY MIKEY! I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON FOR MAKING YOU LOSE KLUNK T_T**

**Anyways... R&R if you want. See ya soon!  
~Ghosties**


End file.
